Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to one or more embodiments of each of an image capturing apparatus capable of controlling an aperture, a controlling method of the same, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as exposure control at a time of capturing an image of an object to acquire image data, a method in which a plurality of exposure parameters are changed in combination to thereby set predetermined exposure (exposure amount) has been known.
In order to change an aperture value, among the exposure parameters, it is necessary to change an aperture diameter of an aperture that is mechanical constitution, so that it is desired that frequency of changing the aperture value is suppressed as much as possible for suppressing reduction in durability of the aperture.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-095116 proposes a technique that an aperture value is set on the basis of a luminance value of an object before a start of recording a moving image, and, after the start of recording the moving image, a charge accumulation period and photographing sensitivity are preferentially changed.